P90
The FN P90 ("Project 90") is a series of Belgian-designed Sub-Machine Guns, originally started in the 1980s. The P90 is chambered in 5.7x28mm. It is fed by a horizontal translucent 50-round magazine. The base of the magazine is toward the barrel. The cartridges are fed into a spiral feed ramp, where they are rotated 90 degrees into the chamber. This unique feeding design accommodates a 900 rounds per minute firing rate and makes the weapon very compact. Spent casings exit through the bottom of the weapon, allowing the weapon to be used ambidextrously. The P90 belongs to a unique class of Sub-Machine Gun called the PDW ('P'ersonal 'D'efense 'W'eapon), a modern concept of a compact weapon between a traditional Sub-Machine Gun and a Carbine. It is intended for support crews and can fire rounds that pierce armor better than pistol rounds. Other PDWs include the MP7, MP9, MP5K-PDW, PP-2000, Magpul PDR, and KAC PDW. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare features the P90 TR, a triple-railed variant. In sSngleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists on the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on very high levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is unsuppressed and uses iron sights. However, there is also a suppressed version using a C-More Tactical-type red dot sight instead of iron sights, called the "P90 SD" found in All Ghillied Up, specifically, on the body of the enemy soldier Cpt. MacMillan says "Oi, Suzy!" to and majority of the rest of the Russian troops. But in a cruel twist, these are the last enemies you can engage at close range for the level, and in "One Shot, One kill" you start with an M21 and either a USP, G3, or AK-47. In Multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, or suppressor. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. In addition, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at extremely close range. At close range it kills slower than the Skorpion and Mini-Uzi, and has much better hip accuracy than the AK-74u if the AK has a red dot sight or silencer. There is often much debate about the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is the best weapon in the game in terms of mobility in the PC version (it has been patched on the consoles). Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes: decreased recoil, a slightly lower rate of fire, smaller iron sights, and slightly better weapon detail. The side rail mounts go completely unused, which may serve as evidence that the Heartbeat Sensor was originally going to be usable on SMGs. It is unlocked at level 24. File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90Iron.png|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The P90 is one of the sub-machine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is only available in the last mission of the USMC and SAS campaign. Unlike it's console versions, it is only found with the Red Dot Sight. It has a very high rate of fire, but seems to do a bit more damage than the console versions. File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Trivia *The in-game model uses a strange way of holding the weapon, resting the front of the weapon in the character's left palm instead of the normal way of putting the left thumb through the weapon's frontal thumb hole (assuming a right-handed shooter). It also has a flashlight that is unused, and the magazine always looks full to the player, (much like the G36C) despite the actual ammunition levels. *It has been likened to the PPSh-41, as both guns have a large magazine capacity and devastatingly high rate of fire. *The animation of the P90 is inaccurate, as it shows the magazine being yanked out instead of taken out after pressing the magazine catch. *When the P90 has a custom camouflage on it (for example digital), the camo will not appear on the magazine when used with a red dot sight or an ACOG scope. However, the camo will appear on the magazine with a silencer. *Unusually, the 5.7x28mm bullet is designed to pierce some models of body armor, but the in game P90 has low penetration. This is because the round is designed to tumble when it hits a target, this tumbling produces a larger wound from an otherwise relatively small round. *Unlike the versions seen in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2, the real P90 has a reflex sight where the iron sights are. There is, however, a variant made by FN that comes with 3 tactical rails at 12, 3 and 9 o'clock (known as the P90 Tactical). There are also versions that are made with built-in LAMs. *In Modern Warfare 2, the weapon can use the extended mag attachment. In reality, no magazine except the standard 50-shot magazine would ever be able to fit into the weapon due to the design. *In Modern Warfare 2, the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity CC" *Besides having an extremely high fire rate, with steady aim and akimbo, its accuracy is surprisingly good in burst. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer